Ser algo mas
by Jesswinch
Summary: Una pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita LeonxClaire


Aquí le dejo una historia rápida ya que no tenia mucho trabajo, jejeje… ya saben mi pareja favorita LeonxClaire, y por supuesto los derechos de personajes y etc son de sus respectivos creadores lo mío es la historia.

Ser algo más

Aún no sabia con claridad como paso todo entre ellos dos y sobretodo por que ambos lo permitían, tal vez era que después de los sucesos de Reccoon City el se había convertido en una necesidad de ella de sentirse protegida y sentir que a alguien le importaba e inclusive llegaba a pensar que realmente lo amaba, pero sabia claramente que el no llegaba a sentir ese amor hacia ella, o eso pensaba. Aún así se lo permitía. Lo miro una vez mas acostado en su lecho del lado derecho de la cama como a el le gustaba, había pasado el día junto a el escuchándolo sus premuras y preocupaciones de todo lo que vivió en Japón desquitando todo su maldito enredo psicológico en ella, ella de igual manera lo había echo ya que también ocupaba de el para lo mismo.

Era como un llamado de mentes, cuerpo y alma en cada uno de ellos para buscar al otro cada vez que regresaban de sus mundos irreales y trataban mutuamente con la presencia del otro tener un mundo normal como cualquier pareja normal.

Suspiro observando lo blanco del techo, su mente le decía que todo eso era una mentira, que se engañaban a ellos mismos pero su corazón le decía que era amor. Pero ella realmente sabia que a pesar de que fuera o no amor ellos dos no tendrían un mundo normal por ello esas escapadas que se hicieron repetitivas con el tiempo terminaban igual.

Nunca le ha reclamado nada a el ni el a ella, inclusive no se pudiera llamar relación. Pero esta noche había sido diferente cuando cada quien se entregaba al otro, siempre con esa emoción, con esa pasión, con ese deseo, era como si sus cuerpos y almas estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro fue ahí donde el rompió con toda regla que ella tenia, le había dicho fuerte y claro "te amo y por ti siempre regreso a salvo" esa frase le emociono, le asusto pero fue su corazón mas que todo que le permitiera contestar sin meditación "te amo" fueron simplemente dos frases que a ella le retumbaban en su mente, nunca antes el le había dicho que la amaba, ni que ella fuera tan importante para el como lo expreso, "por ella siempre regresa a salvo" "por ella".

Se levanto suavemente para no ser sentida, se cubrió con una de las sabanas y se acerco al sillón que estaba frente a la cama mientras lo observaba con detenimiento. Paso sus manos sobre su rostro, tenia miedo un miedo enorme de que ahora las cosas cambiaran entre ellos y que si nada de eso funcionara el ya no estaría a su lado y ella de igual manera siendo aún peor que tal si le pasaba lo mismo que a Steven, si muriera, si ya no regresaba a su lado por una muerte dentro de aquel mundo, había a veces que pasaban meses sin saber de uno ni el otro como podía ella vivir con eso ahora si todo cambiaba entre ellos, lo que sentía ahora era amor, emoción y miedo. Se levanto del sillón y camino para dar frente a el quien dormía en paz, se sentó a la orilla de la cama acariciándolo suavemente.

-realmente me amas Leon? Dijo con voz queda y cuando ella trato de moverse sintió la mano de el sujetando la suya para que no se fuera, sus miradas se encontraron, el la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a el.

-no pensé que…

-que estaría despierto, no lo estaba pero te sentí.

El la observo, para el ella era perfecta y mas que todo ella siempre estaba para el, ella era la mujer a quien por años amo y no se atrevía a decirle nada por el miedo que ahora el sentía. Sus labios acariciaron el cuello de ella mientras traviesamente subía hacia sus labios, un beso tierno termino la travesura.

-sabes. Comento con media sonrisa – Te amo, te amo… pero… tengo miedo Claire, un miedo enorme de que ya no me quieras ver ni tener a tu lado, mi necesidad hacia ti, mi dependencia hacia ti, mi amor hacia ti me da miedo perderlos, pero solo me he engañado en estos años al venir hacia ti y tratar nuestra relación como la he tratado por simplemente ser un cobarde cuando se trata de ti… pero ahora quiero ser directo y valiente. Miro a los ojos de ella, suspiro –Te amo y quiero siempre estar junto a ti, se que a lo mejor… yo bueno.

Claire lo beso tiernamente –yo igual te amo e igual tengo miedo, pero podemos, bueno podemos llevar a…

-intentar?

-si

-si que?

-intentar tener algo mas que lo que tenemos… por ejemplo

-por ejemplo el dejarnos de esconde antes los demás. Comento el riéndose –porque ya me canse de mentirle a tu hermano y a los demás.

-o.O en verdad porque cuando se entere el…

-yo me encargo, entonces? Quieres tener algo más de lo que tenemos Srta. Redfield y porque no? Pensar en un futuro Matri…

Ella lo silencio con un beso –un paso a la vez, y si, si quiero ser algo mas que esto Sr. Kennedy.

El la abrazo fuertemente y la acerco mas hacia el, recostándola sobre la cama quedando el arriba de ella, sus labios besaban los de ella mientras las manos de ambos acariciaban sus cuerpos, ella tomo la sabana en la que estaba envuelta para quitársela ya que había quedado como tamal envuelto y el la observaba con gracia.

-me vas a ayudar o seguirás riéndote de mi.

Leon rió limpiamente –te vez cómica cariño, pero va, te ayudo si no me muero primero en el intento.

Fin.

Si fue cortó… jaja pero fue un rapidin ya que escribo desde mi estado laboral. Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
